A Brother's Last Wish
by LadyOfSilentStar
Summary: Shingo has just died, Usagi's parents have been dead a long time, and she has no one left, only maybe there is someone who has been there all along waiting to get the courage to say something. sd au story
1. You Still Have Me

He said he loved her. Claimed nothing not even the heavens could take him from her. But he had been wrong. There was someone who could take him from her. And they had done it. No one had had a chance to stop it. Without warning he was gone and now she was left to go on without him. What was she to do now that he had died? She starred at his head stone and let a tear slip down her tear to fall on the lilies and the single rose she held in her hand. Slowly she placed them on the ground. They had been his favorite. Yet while he loved lilies she loved roses. That had been their biggest difference. When it came to her and her brother the only thing they could never agree on was flowers. The only thing that kept her moving was that she knew he was with their parents who had died those many years before from a car crash when a drunk had hit them. She always found it ironic that she had been Sailor Moon and her job had been saving the world only her family seemed to always be dying and from things she could not stop.

She looked to the sky just as the rain came down causing her to become soaked. Everyone else had already left she had stayed to say her last good bye alone or so she thought. But suddenly the rain stopped poring down on her and as she glanced to her left she saw him, Mamoru Chiba. They had been 'enemies' since she had been in middle school and used his face as a trash can, name calling, making faces and jokes about the others intelligence or looks were their normal mode of conversation. Shingo had thought it was hysterical; he and Mamoru had become comrades in arms when she had become so saddened by her parent's death. The two had teamed together to make sure laughed or tried to strangle them at least once a day. Shingo had been eleven when it happened and Mamoru almost out of college, but the age difference had meant nothing.

When Shingo had first gotten sick he had refused for anyone except Mamoru to look at him. Even claimed there was nothing wrong, that he had only wanted his sister to stop worrying. When Mamoru had told him that he was sick and it was such a rare disease that almost nothing was known about it, and there was no cure, he made Mamoru promise not to tell his sister. Mamoru had honored the request of his friend, now he had another promise to fulfill for Shingo. He had to look after Usagi and finally own up to his feelings for her.

Shingo had figured out that Mamoru had a crush on Usagi within five minutes of meeting him. He then spent the rest of the time trying to fix the two up. It seemed that his last wish was for Mamoru to finish the job Shingo had started no matter how hard it was for Mamoru.

Mamoru remembered the last time the two had talked. Shingo in his hospital gown and Mamoru in his doctor's garb, two soul brothers who understood this might be the last time they could speak alone. Shingo had looked him in the eyes and simply said, "You will follow through with what I started. She loves you, always has. She even loved Tuxedo Kamen." All Mamoru could do was glare at the kid who had figured out his old identity and his sisters. "I wouldn't lie to you about this. Please tell her. She needs joy in her life and you can be that joy. And don't give me any bull about that Princess you dreamed about, my sister's real."

He had sighed and tried to explain his position, "Shingo you know how much she means to me. And I would love to bring her joy, but every time I try to speak to her all that comes out are taunts and insults. I've been trying to change for," he had to stop and count on his fingers how long when he ran out of fingers he stopped, "for along time. But you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Hey bro this is the wish of a dying man, give my sister some joy, she's had so little. Please tell her that you love her."

Slowly he became aware that Usagi was trying to speak to him. "What, I'm sorry I spaced out, could you please repeat that."

"I said thank you for staying, but we had better get out of this rain before we catch a cold."

He smiled at her. She had become such an adult. When her parents had died she had grown up way too fast for his liking, but he knew where she was coming from. "I sent the limo away," he noticed she was looking around for it, "I knew we would be awhile and I had brought my car anyway. Come on we'll go the arcade were everyone else is waiting and Motoki has food and I'm sure a dry change of clothes for us."

He held out his arm for her, which she clutched gratefully and walked to his sports car. He opened her door for her and helped her in and then went to his side and got in. As they drove in silence he reached out and took her hand and squeezed it. "I don't want to go back to the arcade right away. Can we go to the park for a little while? I want to go to the gardens."

She had spoken to him without even looking his way, her eyes seemed glued to the sky. "Alright that's fine."

"Thank you."

"Hey today's been rough I understand you wanting space, if you need to be in the park alone I'll go over to let everyone know where you are."

"No thank you for everything. For taking care of Shingo, for staying when I did at the grave, for just being there all the time. Shingo really appreciated it. It seemed at the end that you were his only friend."

"Hey he was like a brother to me. Everything I did was out of love. He might have been a pesky little runt in the beginning, but he grew on me. I loved how he would come to me for advice on women, then laugh at me and say he didn't know why he did seeing as I never really seemed to keep a girlfriend. He'd tell me he wasn't going to use what I said, but then he'd come back and say it had worked and what everyone else had suggested had blown up in his face. He was a wonderful young man Usagi, you did a good job."

Tears slipped down her face silently as she smiled her thanks to him. "Please come with me. I want you to be with me when I am there. You're the only one who would understand what it is I'm going through. He really was your little brother as much as mine."

The car stopped and the two got out of the car just as rain stopped. "Looks like it might start up again. I'll bring my umbrella just incase." He smiled but it did not really reach his eyes, then they started off towards the gardens. They both knew the destination and neither could seem to speak, though halfway there without even so much as a sign they both reached out for the others hand. The two finally stood at the base of the oak in the middle of the gardens, their hands still laced together. It had been their spot. Shingo could see the lily plants and Usagi and Mamoru could see the roses.

It had been the only topic that had pitted Mamoru and Usagi against Shingo, instead of Shingo and Mamoru against Usagi. Though Shingo and Usagi could always resolve their differences on other subjects, the flowers had definite lines drawn. Mamoru had always wondered about that. He could remember the first time Shingo had invited him to come on a picnic with them. It had been the first time he had ever seen the two really argue since their parent's death.

"We're going to the lilies this time!"

"What! I think not! We were in the lilies last time. This time it's the rose garden."

"Yeah right! Tell her Mamoru we want the lilies."

"Umm…"

"Oh stop trying to use him as a shield. You know your arguments is weak." The blond spat at her brother, "Kinda like you!"

"Hey at least I'm not a klutz! I might be younger, but I still learned to walk faster then you did!"

"Look you little twerp one more comment like that and you'll starve for the next week."

"Oh right like I want to eat your poison!"

"I've gotten better!"

"Not that this isn't a fascinating conversation, but why don't we go to the oak tree?"

"Huh!" the two spun on him faster then he thought humanly possible.

"If you sit at the oak tree you can see both the lilies and roses, which I do like the roses better, but it seems prudent that we just find some middle ground."

They had stared at him for several moments before agreeing and following him to this spot where he stood now. Slowly he glanced down at Usagi; she seemed lost in her own thoughts as well. Without releasing her hand he positioned himself so he was facing her, but leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Do you remember that time Shingo asked you if he could bring a friend with us?"

He smiled at her a real smile this time, of course he remembered, "Yes, you agreed without even asking who it was he wanted to bring."

She smiled back, "Yep, and do you remember who it was?"

He laughed a little, "I believe her name was Miaka," she nodded, "I thought you were going to faint from shock, and what she said next did not help the situation at all."

"What you mean when she asked where his sister was, and how she had thought his parents were dead?"

"That would be it." Usagi started to laugh, only to have it turn to hysterical tears and sobbing about how she was horrible person for laughing on this day. "Oh Usagi, no it's okay to remember the happy moments we all shared. Shingo would want you to be happy, in fact he told me so." He pulled her into his arms as she quieted her.

"He was the only real joy I had in my life after the accident. Now that's gone."

"No its not you still have him in your heart, and you'll find new joy."

"How am I going to find new joy?" she jerked backward to look in his eyes, but not out of his arms, "My whole family is dead. I never found the princess or the crystal. The only thing I've manage to do right is my job which isn't too hard considering I'm only a junior ambassador, which is really bureaucratic code for 'gopher'!" He let her rage then slowly pulled her back to him, allowing her to sob once again against his chest. Shingo's words lingering in his mind '_give her some joy'_.

"Your whole family is not dead," she looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "Yes that's right they're not all dead."

"Oh?"

"You still have," he paused and she seemed to hold her breath, "You still have Motoki, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru," as he said the last name she looked away and it was as if he had forgotten someone she dearly wished to hear added to that list.

"I know I still have them, but they all have their own lives too. Ami is almost through medical school, and Makoto owns her own bakery, Rei still runs her family shrine, Minako is a famous model. Haruka has her race car career, and Michiru is fully involved in her music. Hotaru is almost done school, and Setsuna has her work as well."

He could only stare at the twenty-four year old woman he had watched grow from a klutzy fourteen year old cry baby talk about her friends' lives. She knew as much about them as she did herself, he could only wonder if they knew as much about her. She had just fallen into her job, while the rest had been planning their jobs forever.

"There was someone else I forgot to mention, though I'm not sure you consider him family."

"Why? Who is he?"

"Me…" his voice seemed so weak in his own ears; she pulled back and looked into his eyes hope written all over them.

"That had better not be a joke Mamoru Chiba! Because if it is I swear I'm never going to speak to you again."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, "No joke."


	2. Leaving? Lost?

"That had better not be a joke Mamoru Chiba! Because if it is I swear I'm never going to speak to you again."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, "No joke."

* * *

"Swear to me it's not joke? Swear to me on Shingo's grave." Her eyes flashed blue fire up at him as she had pulled away from him; she held his arms and shook him. 

"I swear on Shingo's grave this is no joke. I am family to you, or at least you are family to me. The only one I have, have ever had was Shingo and you."

"He loved you; you were the big brother he always wanted. He told me that I didn't have to worry about him, that even though he was dying his big brother was doing everything he could so he felt as little pain as possible."

"I loved him too; he was the little brother I always wished I could have. I only wished there was more I could have done for him. He did so much for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He, well actually both of you, taught me how to live again. All those picnics under this tree, the Sunday dinners, trips to the beach, they're the only memories I treasure. Only ones I have to treasure."

"Oh Mamoru," she smiled up at him again. "What about your parents? There must be those memories? And Motoki must have given you some."

"No Usagi, I don't remember them," he looked down at her, "they died in a car accident when I was six. I managed to live, only with amnesia. And sure Toki gave me some pleasant memories, but it was with you and Shingo that I learned what family was."

She blushed a pretty shade of pink and seemed to suddenly be studying her shoes, "Come on we had better get back before the rain starts again. We really are going to catch colds being so soggy."

Smiling down at her, all he could do was laugh internally, he was the doctor here and she was speaking to him like he knew nothing about the human immune system. Taking her hand again the two laced their fingers and walked back toward the car, each involved in their own thoughts.

As they neared the car the rain started again, and the two suddenly bolted toward the car still holding hands. Slowly they disengaged their hands to get in on their respective sides. He backed out and head towards the arcade. Silence once again seemed to descend around them.

"When do you have to go back to work?"

"I'm back in rotation at the hospital in four days. I took about seven of my personal days. What about you?"

"They don't expect me back for another week. I think I might go back in before that though to wrap things up. That and I just feel so useless and not doing anything just makes it worse."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Are you sure you want to face everyone?" he had not realized what she meant by 'wrap things up'. "I could call and tell them you just want to go home and sleep."

"No I must go, say thank you to everyone, and then tell them how…" her voice drifted off as she saw the arcade come into view, he pulled into a spot, and the two got out and walked into the arcade arm in arm.

"Hello everyone." Her voice sounded so hollow to him, he wondered if the others heard it.

"Usagi!" suddenly eight girls detached themselves from the group of people and surrounded their friend and old leader. "How are you doing?" the question came from quiet sensible Ami.

"As good as to be expected. Mamoru took me to our tree so I could pull myself together a little better." The other's nodded knowing what she was talking about.

"Usako," Haruka spoke with her older sister tone, and Usagi seemed to focus on her, "Michiru and I were talking and we were wondering if you wished to stay with us for a time?"

"No thank you Ruka, I'll be fine." She swallowed hard, "Actually I would like you all to sit down I have some things to say to you all." Everyone in the arcade slowly filtered into seats, all except Mamoru sat down and weighted for her to speak, instead he came up behind her and just stood as a silent guarding, telling her that if she needed to she could borrow some of his strength.

"First I would like to say thank you everyone, Shingo and I really appreciate all everyone has done for us. He was grateful that everyone still cared up until the end," she paused again, "it meant a great deal to him, to me. Next I must tell you that at the end of the month, I will be taking a position as a junior ambassador in America. I know this seems sudden, but I need a change of scenery, and some space from Tokyo for now. I will return someday, but until then I shall reside in New York. Once again I thank you all for your support and friendship."

Without so much as a wave, she turned and walked out of the arcade heading toward her apartment. What was left in her wake was massive pandemonium. Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Michiru started to cry, Hotaru just shook her head, while Setsuna and Haruka conversed between themselves. Motoki stared after the blond he had watch grow up and then glanced at his best friend who seemed to have gone into a state of shock.

"She can't just up and leave, can she?"

"She seems so lost."

"It's not fair, she we had finally stopped bickering every five seconds."

"Why? She's lived in Tokyo her entire life, why does she want to leave now?"

Four panicked voices echoed around the arcade, "She thinks she must leave because she has lived here forever and she has no," but before Hotaru could finish her explanation Mamoru spoke.

"Joy left, she believes that all the joy of family she had here is gone."

"Yes, that is quite right Mamoru, she does believe that, but how did you figure it out?"

"Shingo," he spoke the name, then collapsed into a booth as the Senshi of Death and Rebirth looked on at him. He looked into her purple eyes, "He told you too didn't he, probably spilled the secret too."

"Yes," she smiled softly at him, "he did, and told me I was to make sure you did as he made you promise."

The rest of the group had watched this exchange and finally one of them spoke, "What promise? What would Shingo make Mamoru promise?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about Molly, you and Melvin might want to go home now, we thank you for your support, but this matter is beyond you, its beyond everyone else really, please go," with that final plea all but the scouts emptied the arcade, with not a word of protest.

"Well Taru, what is it that Shingo made you promise?"

"Nothing that you need worry about Ruka-papa, Setsuna-mama please explain to them the situation and what we have just recently discovered. Mamoru and I must go; we have some things to attend to."

Setsuna nodded at the slender girl she had helped raise. She was so strong, yet so fragile, she often marveled at the girl's ability to understand things that no one else seemed to even notice. Slowly the two walked out of the arcade, and turned a corner and became lost from her view.

* * *

"It matters not what Usagi thinks, you must not let her leave, if she does the future will be changed and you will not like the outcome. If she goes to New York, you will lose her forever." 

Mamoru could only stare at this girl; she seemed to know things, things he could only sense. "I do not want her to go to New York, but I can not simply tell her I don't want her to go, nor can I command her, that is like telling the water it cannot flow."

"This is true. But you could ask her not to. Shingo sensed what soon everyone else will know. You and Usagi are soul mates or you were and will be again if you manage to own up to your feelings. Usagi is the lost princess. Only recently did Setsuna and I figure this out."

"She is? But how, why did I dream of her? Who is she to me?"

"She was your love, Prince Endymion of Earth," she bowed to him. "She was the one you risked it all for. It was Serenity, our princess, who taught you to love, to live. You promised to always protect her no matter what. It is that promise that allowed you to become Tuxedo Kaman all those years ago. It is that promise of love that should allow you to help her."

"I see; why do I lose her if she goes to New York?"

"He is there."

"Who?"

"Diamond. He loved her too, was to marry her, before you came into the picture. When he lost her, he swore he would wait and steal her back; only she didn't love him, so he never could. She would marry him, not because she loved him as she does you, but because he is there and she needs someone now, desperately."

"I won't allow that to happen. She is," his voice trailed off. "She taught me to love, and live in this life as well. I will give her joy," pausing again he looked at the scout, "where do I find her?"

"Look to your heart, it will guide you. Good luck my prince, and remember tell no one. The other scouts will find out that Usagi is our princess, but not who you are." He could only nod as his legs propelled him towards her, ignoring the sudden down pour of rain.

* * *

"Well Luna, I'm almost done, I think you'll like New York, it's a lot like Tokyo, only not so crowded," she smiled sadly at her cat. 

"We don't have to leave. Really Usagi are you sure you're thinking this through, it's so sudden."

"No, I need a change of scene and a place to start fresh, one that does not have so many painful memories. Besides, as much as I have family here, I don't."

"You still love him don't you?"

The quiet question caught her off guard, "Yes, I still love him, he thinks of me as a sister though, calls himself my family. I just need to get away for a little while."

"But two years? Usagi have you really thought this through? I will miss him too. He grew on me, especially as he grew up, walking away won't make the hurt go away."

"No, but I can pretend it will." Suddenly a nock could be heard on the other side of the door.


	3. Finding What Is Lost

"But two years? Usagi have you really thought this through? I will miss him too. He grew on me, especially as he grew up, walking away won't make the hurt go away."

"No, but I can pretend it will." Suddenly a nock could be heard on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Coming!" Usagi's voice echoed in her apartment, slowly she looked through her peep whole, then flung open her door, "I'm beginning to think you like being wet, Mamoru."

He looked into her eyes, and saw the laughter in them as sighed. "If it means seeing you, I'd go through a hurricane."

"What? Mamoru are you sure you don't have a fever already?" her hand flew to his forehead as if to check. "No, no fever yet, maybe I'm the one whose having problems."

"No, Usako," he paused after using the name Haruka had first coined, "I'm the one who has had problems, stupid foolish ones. I'm here to own up. I promised him I would and here I am," he continued to ramble on, as Usagi's phone rang.

"One second Mamoru, I have to get that," she walked over, and picked up the phone, he paid little attention until he heard a name, "I've already told you Diamond, I can't come out till the beginning of next month, no its not negotiable." She hung up in a huff, muttering something about an arrogant jerk.

"Who's this Diamond character?"

"He's my new boss and he's real eager for me to start, keeps trying to push up my start date. I keep telling him I can't, but will he listen, oh no. I mean I have to put all of Shingo's affairs in order, and mine. That takes time; if I was just going to up and leave I could leave tomorrow. All my stuff is packed, but I have to set everything straight. His constant calling doesn't help. I feel like I've met him somewhere before, but he's been in America since I started and he's never lived in this area of Tokyo so I don't know how I could have."

"You knew him in the past, he was your fiancé," Mamoru muttered without thinking, "that's how you know him."

"What! Mamoru are you sure you aren't getting sick and delusional," he shook his head, "but you just said he was my fiancé in another life. How is that possible?"

"You Tsukino, Usagi are the missing princess Serenity of the Moon and this Diamond fellow is your ex-fiancé."

"Why my ex?"

"You dumped him for someone else. The man who was your soul mate, only in this time instead of being strong the Prince of the Earth is afraid to tell you how me feels."

"What are you talking about? How could I be the missing princess? I'm klutzy, I was never that smart, and I'm the most unregal person ever, is 'unregal' even a word?"

"Stop saying that, you haven't had a klutz attack in ages, you were just as smart as the other girls only you had other things on your mind. And you have one the most caring natures I've ever bet who cares about being regal?"

"Right, that's why you always tease me, tell me I'm ugly and have horrible posture, and that I'm a pig."

"Have you ever noticed I don't do that with anyone else? Ever wonder why you're the only girl I give the time of day to in the arcade. It's not like I notice or talk to any of the other girls."

"Yeah I did wonder, you don't have to rub it in that you have fan club. It's not like I haven't realized how lucky I was that you would even notice me."

"You just what, never thought to figure out why, why the only girl I pay attention to I tease unmercifully? You want me to tell you why?" he looked into her eyes, and seemed to get lost, barely noticing her nodding, "It's because I love you!"

His scream echoed around the apartment, and caused Luna to jump and com out to see what was going on. "You can't, you don't, this is not very nice, and to day of all days you pull this on me! How could you!"

"Shingo wanted me to tell, had since he figured it out, which was after knowing me for about five minutes. Ask me everyday for the first year I knew him, why I didn't ask you out," his eyes had become glued to his shoes.

"You can't mean it," his head jerked up and his eyes glowed blue lightning at her. "It has to be the grief talking now."

He stepped closer to her, grabbing her arms and lightly shaking her, "Why can't you except that I love you? Why is it so hard for you to see, that I love you always have. As you did in the last life, you taught me to live, love and truly laugh. Usagi you are the only person I feel free and whole with, don't you understand? I will just fall apart if you leave, my reason for living will get on that plane with you, and fly away."

"You don't mean this! Stop it! You're not playing fair! Don't you realize what you're doing to me? Getting my hopes up like this?"

He let out a half scream, as he suddenly smashed his lips to hers, pushing her up against her wall, he turned the kiss from harsh to persuasion, trying to make her believe him, slowly he trailed his tongue along her lips begging entrance, which she gave him, slowly their tongues danced, when he pulled away in need of air, she let out a low moan.

"Do you get it now, I love you, I always have. I was just afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of loosing the people who had become my family. Now it seems I'll loose her if I don't speak," unshed tears glistened in his eyes, and he turned away, when she said nothing. Gulping down some air and trying to keep the tears in check, he spoke shakily, "Well, I told you how I felt and what I know, all I could do. Enjoy your new life, call me if you're ever back in Tokyo and I'm still here." Quickly he turned and pulled open her door; but left a note on her end table before starting out the door, "Good- bye Serenity, I love you now and forever," was all he said before sliding out of her door, and heading toward the elevator.

With tears running down her cheeks, she stared at Luna, "He didn't mean it. It was just guilt about Shingo," she managed to stutter out.

"Princess, do you really believe that? He came here and begged, he even let you see his tears, does that sound like a man who is doing something because of guilt?" Luna's eyes pierced hers, "He really loves you. And there was fear when he heard Diamond's name, I do not believe that he as either Mamoru, or Prince Endymion has faced much that he would fear."

"Doesn't matter, I have to go."

"Wait, princess look, he left something for you," Luna jumped up onto the table and brought her the letter, which she opened and read, as Luna read over her shoulder.

_My dearest Usako,_

_If you're reading this then, you did not believe me. I guess I'm not really surprised. Why would anyone believe that the guy who teased them since they were fourteen really did so because he had a crush on them? But it's true. I love you with all my heart. You have been the reason I kept going through the years. And Shingo did figure that out within about five minutes of meeting me. He believed you loved me too, told me I should own up to the feelings, but I've always been too afraid. But he made me promise right before he died, that I tell you. Well I hope he saw me, but that doesn't really matter. All I really wanted to say was that, I love you and hope you find joy in New York, and I am sorry I was not the person who helped you find your new joy._

_Love,_

_Mamoru, Your Prince_

Tears started to dot the paper. As it finally sunk in, the man loved her. He truly, truly loved her. Without a thought to what she had on, Usagi yanked her door open and dashed after Mamoru. She watched as the elevator doors closed, so she quickly dashed to the stairs and ran down them, hoping to beat the elevator down, but before she could even make it down the first set of stairs completely, she slammed into something rather solid, and human.

She started to stumble backwards, but before she could fall strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, keeping her safe. "Mamoru?" when she looked up and saw his midnight blue eyes, she smiled and lunged sealing his lips with her own.

Slowly the two disengaged needing air, "Usako? But I thought," his voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes which stared intently into his.

"I don't need to go to New York to find my _joy_ I have it right here, I just didn't realize it. He hid himself from me, but he hid in plain sight, so I could not find him. He is clever, but not so clever, that I will let him walk away from me when I finally have him in my arms," she wrapped her arms around him, and rested her forehead against his, "you're my family Mamoru or should I say Endymion."

"I do not care what you call me, just so long as it is your love," and the two smiled at each other. ((a/n: Yeah I know really corny, but hey it's still cute))

Suddenly a bright white and yellow light filled the stairway and enveloped the two lovers, who even time could not destroy. As the light started to fade the two who had remained in each other's arms stared at each other. Mamoru had become Endymion, standing in his armor, complete with his sword and a golden crystal hanging from a chain around his neck and Usagi stood as Serenity, her dress flowing out, with her crescent moon on her forehead glowing, around her neck on a chain the Silver Imperial Crystal, and on her back her white wings.

"It has been too long my love," Serenity's soft voice reached Endymion's ears causing him to smile.

"No, it has been just long enough; the lesson has been learned. This means I believe that we have a solar system to rule," he smiled at her, "and maybe one planet to forgive, while awakening the others."

"Earth has been punished enough. Let's go and set things to right." The two held hands and phased to a mountain over looking Tokyo. Before they could start anything though eight sailor soldiers surrounded them smiling.

"All will be alright Pluto, I told you we could count on them," Saturn's voice called across the circle.

"You were right as usual Saturn, I am very proud you." The youngest senshi blushed at the compliment given her by the eldest.

"It's nice to know one of my scouts has faith in me."

"We all had faith in you princess, and you as well prince, we were just grateful that it went so smoothly."

"While this is lovely chatter, girls, I do believe we have several planets to awaken, and one to release from punishment," his voice gently calling them back to the job at hand.

"Right you are Endy. Well let's get this over with girls. You know the drill, hold hands and circle up." The senshi did as instructed and held hands, each glowing her planet's color, as the two in the middle, held hands and allowed their crystals to float in between them, suddenly ten voices cried out.

"Mercury Planet Power"

"Mars Planet Power"

"Jupiter Planet Power"

"Venus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Pluto Planet Power"

"Saturn Planet Power"

"Silver Imperial Crystal Healing"

"Golden Crystal Protection" ((a/n: yeah i made that up... sorry did not know what else to do))

As the ten who stood on the mountain top channeled their powers, they slowly became statues; slowly time would crawl on as they continued their process of healing Earth and awakening the other planets. Many legends were made about the ten, though none quite as spectacular as the truth, and none dared think of harming them in anyway. Then suddenly as the whole world was welcoming in the thirtieth the ten statues did something amazing…

The End

* * *

I know cliff like ending is annoying, but I think that's the only way to end this one… I really only meant it to be a one part fling…. 


End file.
